loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoko Hanasaki
Momoko Hanasaki (angel name Wedding Peach) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Wedding Peach. She is half-human and half-angel being born the daughter of Celeste, a powerful Love Angel and human photographer, Shoichirou Hanasaki. She is also best friends with Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano and is the main love interest of Yousuke Fuuma. ''Wedding Peach'' Season One Season Two Relationships Yousuke Fuuma Yousuke Fuuma is one of the main characters of the series and Momoko's main love interest. In the beginning of the series when Momoko and Yousuke first met, they did not get along well and took a disliking to each other as Momoko viewed him to be a jerk. They get into many arguments and Yousuke nicknames her Momopi, which often annoys her. However, despite their arguments and over time Momoko and Yousuke begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. Momoko constantly denies anything romantic between her and Yousuke while she is somewhat conflicted with her feelings for Kazuya Yanagiba. Eventually, Momoko lets go of her feelings for Kazuya as she realises the she is really in love with Yousuke. Kazuya Yanagiba Kazuma Yanagiba is one of the main characters of the series who Momoko harboured unrequited romantic feelings. Originally in the beginning of the series, Momoko and her friends Yuri and Hinagaku all have developed romantic feelings for Kazuya Yanagiba, the captain of the soccer team and the most popular boy in school. Due to their feelings, Momoko and her friends had engaged in a rivalry with each other to win his affections. However, over time, Momoko lets go of her feelings for him as she later comes to realize she is in love with Yousuke. Takurou Amano Takurou Amano is one of the main characters of the series who harboured unrequited romantic feelings for Momoko. Gallery Posters Wedding Peach Poster.jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (4).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (3).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (2).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (1).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (6).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (5).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (7).jpg Momoko & Yousuke Poster (8).jpg Season 1 Momoko & Yousuke E2 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (3).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (4).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (5).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (6).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (7).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (8).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (9).png Momoko & Yousuke E2 (10).png Wedding Peach Couples E21.png Momoko & Yousuke E23 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E23 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke E23 (3).png Season 2 Momoko & Yousuke and Yuri & Limone E36.png Momoko & Yousuke and Yuri & Yanagiba E42.png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (3).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (4).png Momoko & Yousuke Kiss E44.png Momoko & Yousuke Kiss E44 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (5).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (6).png Momoko & Yousuke E44.png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (7).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (8).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (9).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (10).png Momoko & Yousuke E44 (11).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (3).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (4).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (5).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (6).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (7).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (8).png Momoko & Yousuke Kiss E51 (1).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (9).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (10).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (11).png Momoko & Yousuke E51 (12).png Wedding Peach DX Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3 (1).png Yuri & Yanagiba and Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3.png Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3 (2).png Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3 (3).png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3.png Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3 (4).png Momoko & Yousuke OVA 3 (5).png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3 (2).png Wedding Peach Couples OVA 3 (1).png Trivia *Momoko was the first of her friends to learn of her powers and the existence of Angels and Devils. *She and her best friends Yuri and Hinagiku all orignally had a major crush on Kazuya Yanagiba. *Momoko and Yousuke shared their first kiss in the eighth episode. *Momoko and Yousuke are the main couple of the series. *In the manga ending of the series, Momoko and Yousuke get married. External Links *Momoko Hanasaki - Wedding Peach Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Unrequited Love Category:Former Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Opposing Faction Category:Combat Able Love Interest